


“I dreamed of you last night.”

by whoeverdares



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pillow Talk, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-18 22:56:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7334005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoeverdares/pseuds/whoeverdares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“If I can beat you up in the sparring room, I guess I could be indestructible with a kryptonite suit,” Alex speculated, and yes, it was conceitedness all the way.</p>
<p>But Astra knew how to fight it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	“I dreamed of you last night.”

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a Tumblr prompt. Enjoy!

“I dreamed of you last night.” Astra said the first words of the morning even when they had been lying awake for hours, their naked bodies entwined, the bed mildly undone.

Alex blinked against Astra’s chest and arched her neck to stare up at her. A wary smile surfaced on her lips, laziness kissed her eyelids. “What kind of dream?” she asked.

“We were fighting in the desert, at night. You were under the influence of a psychic creature…” Astra remembered, trying to be faithful to her fantasy. “And you were wearing a kryptonite suit, the reason I had to take extreme measures in order to defeat you.”

“Oh.” Alex let go a slight, humorless chuckle. “If this is anything like the movie we saw the other day, I don’t think I want to-”

“You were… how do you say it?” the Kryptonian paused, inhaling a deep breath and blowing out slowly, buying time to find the words. “ _Kicking my butt_ ,” she said finally, a glimpse of reluctance tainting her voice, obviously, because a human being beating a Kryptonian could only happen in a dream, but putting it into words was like giving wings to a crawling reality.

“Now that’s interesting.”

Alex’s brows lifted slightly while she shifted her position. Their torsos broke the warm contact and she leaned on her elbow only to watch to the other woman with expectation, curiosity, and something that Astra interpreted as conceitedness, if that was how humans name the confident expression in Alex’s face urging her to continue.

So the Kryptonian continued.

“I was lying on the ground moments after your first attack; your technique was glorious,” Astra conceded, her hands still resting on the other woman’s waist. “Every movement executed with extremely high precision, striking the right places and causing the necessary damage, you left me… _biting the dust_?” she adventured, recalling the long session of Earthling slang that Kara gave her the previous week.

“If I can beat you up in the sparring room, I guess I could be indestructible with a kryptonite suit,” Alex speculated, and yes, it was conceitedness all the way.

But Astra knew how to fight it.

“You must imagine how I felt.” Astra rolled them over in a swift movement. Her right and left hands, now grabbing Alex’s shoulder and thigh, pushed and pulled respectively until the Agent was thrown off balance and pinned to the mattress. Her messy short hair spread wildly over the white pillow; her inviting skin shone with the first glimpses of the morning. And Astra’s hands found a new place on either side of Alex’s body.

The surprise in her gaze turned into craving, and somehow a challenging smirk inched over her lips, greeting the weight of Astra’s body over hers. “I’ve seen you swallowing your pride before, General.”

“Not this time. You had a weakness,” the Kryptonian teased, with the softest of voices. “I managed to sit up and even with my powers affected by the kryptonite I reached the collar of your shirt.”  She simulated in real life the actions of her _dream self_ with careful gentleness, but instead of a rough fabric, Astra’s fingers caught the softness of Alex’s skin. “And then I did this,” she announced.

Words escaped from her lungs to Alex’s when she covered a tempting mouth with her own, in a passionate kiss. Their lips locked, broke their pace, and locked again in haste as Alex’s body moved under Astra, never quite finding the much desired position. Reality became meaningless and their breathings faltered, exactly like in Astra’s dream.

When Astra finally abandoned Alex’s lips, she found a refuge in the neck of that wonderful woman, right there, where her heart throbbed so hard that Astra could barely focus on anything else.  She kissed, then, the fragile juncture between neck and shoulder, and as well as every time she had done that before, the low moans and sighs in return filled her with joy and a little bit of that conceitedness she knew she had too.

“You did-d this in your dream t-too?” Alex stammered, with her eyes wide shut, tipping her head back and offering Astra everything she wanted to take.

“This and much more. I brought you back.”

“And what happened with the kryptonite suit?”

“I wrenched it out of your body and shattered it into bits, along with your arrogance,” she whispered. Now Astra’s lips were dancing so close to Alex’s ear that she could feel the other woman’s trembling gasps grazing her hair.

Alex combed those brown curls out of the way. “That sounds so dangerous… and annoying,” she managed to say. She swallowed hard and sighed when Astra moved slightly down again to the base of her neck and then to her left clavicle and chest, planting wet kisses on her path, trailing her fingers from Alex’s belly to her hip bone… and a little beyond.

“It did not seem to bother you in the dream.” She stopped and looked up to a completely surrendered Alex. “But I can stop if that is you desire, Agent.”

“Don’t you dare.”


End file.
